


A Gift From God

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Archangels in the Bunker, Calm Sam Winchester, Crack Treated Seriously, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tags Contain Spoilers, no slash (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Chuck decided it was high time that a certain group of beings got something good in their lives. So He gave them a gift. And oh boy, were they all surprised! Sam seems to be the most calm about the matter.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE LAST NIGHT!!! It drove me nuts and kept me up until I figured out how to go about writing it. So here's a new fic instead of me updating one of the other several wips I should be working on.

Everyone was already up and eating breakfast when Sam walked into the kitchen only wearing sweatpants and socks. As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen every sound stopped and everyone stared. 

Sam ignored it all. He walked to the refrigerator, opened it, pulled out a bowl of pre-chopped fruit, and closed the fridge once more. Bowl in one hand he dug a spoon out of a drawer, shut the drawer, and walked over to the table where everyone else still sat staring. Being careful of his belly Sam sat down and began eating his fruit.

Nearly a full minute went by before anyone made a sound.

“Should we tell him?” Gabriel whispered to Lucifer.

Dean, who heard, replied, “Aren’t you God’s Messenger?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel answered hesitantly.

“The same one that told Mary about...you know… the thing….”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Duh.”

“So you…” Dean tilted his head towards his brother.

Gabriel side-eyed Sam. “I knew like you did, when he walked in the door.”

“Ah.” Dean made it sound like Gabriel’s explanation made so much sense. Dean absentmindedly bit into a piece of bacon. 

Gabriel still wanted an answer to his own question. “Should we tell him?” He asked Lucifer again.

Again Lucifer didn’t get to answer.

Michael leaned forward and said, “Don’t you think he already knows?”

Raphael was in agreement with her eldest brother. “He should. Didn’t you see the way he carried himself as he walked in, moved around the kitchen, and then when he sat down? I don’t see how he couldn’t know”

“Yeah,” Gabriel answered, “But…” The Messenger wasn’t sure how to continue the sentence so he trailed off. After watching the younger Winchester eat for a moment the youngest archangel bumped a shoulder against Lucifer. “Well?”

Lucifer was pouting. He didn’t understand what was going on with Sam and he didn’t like it. “I don’t know,” he grouched.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a gesture he surely learned from Sam and Dean. For the four most deadliest beings on Earth they sure knew how to tiptoe around a topic.

Sam, of course, heard every word everyone said. But he wasn’t going to say a damn thing if no one bothered to address him themselves.

Another minute went by and Gabriel said quietly, “I think someone should tell him.”

Sam sighed and asked Dean to pass the milk. Once Dean did Sam poured some into a glass that was already sitting at he his place when he got there.

Another few minutes went by with only Sam and Dean eating. Everyone else sat in silence, and mostly just stared at Sam. 

Frankly, something Sam thought was getting old. So once he finished his fruit and milk he carefully stood up, took his bowl and glass, and took them over to the sink where he quickly washed them. That done Sam made his way towards the exit, all the while very aware that all eyes were still on him.

Dean called after his brother. “Hey, Sammy, whatcha up to?”

Sam stopped and turned a little, just so he could see Dean, one hand resting on his stomach. “I’m going to go take a shower and do some research,” he replied. 

Dean nodded like it made sense. This time it really did. Because of course Sam was going to do research. That was Dean’s geeky brother for you.

As Sam left he heard someone say, “I thought you were going to tell him.”

Sam rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

…

 

Back in the kitchen Michael asked, “You truly didn’t know, did you?”

Gabriel frowned. “No. I didn’t.”

“How curious.”

“Ain’t it though?” Gabriel made a face. “You know what? I’m gonna go ask Pops what’s up. Be right back.”

Gabriel came back rather quickly. Scowling.

The other archangels frowned.

“Didn’t go well?” Dean asked, curious.

Gabriel snorted. He crossed his arms and leaned them on the table.

“Well, what did Dad say?” Lucifer practically growled. He was quickly becoming irritated at not knowing what was going on.

Gabriel harrumphed. “I quote, ‘Surprise!’” he raised his hands up above head height and waved them a bit.

There was a quiet moment were everyone stared at the Messenger.

Dean broke the silence with, “What about…” He made a gesture with both hands near his stomach outlining one that was bigger and rounder than his own.

Gabriel shrugged. “He wouldn’t say.”

Lucifer scowled. “Typical.”

Michael asked, “Did He say  _ anything _ else?”

Gabriel sighed, shoulders slumping. He made a wide including gesture. “He said it's a gift for all of us.”

Dean made a noncommittal noise, picked up his dishes and took them to the sink to wash.

Lucifer’s face went blank, keeping anything he thought to himself.

Michael and Raphael didn’t know what to think, really. But come what may they wouldn’t back down from whatever their Father thought was necessary. 

Castiel watched those around him and kept his own thoughts to himself. Which mainly consisted of:  _ maybe this will be good for everyone. _

Raphael broke the renewed silence. “I’m going to check up on Sam.” No one protested. After all, she was the Healer. And they were all worried about Sam.

…

 

Raphael, perhaps, had the most cause to be concerned for the younger Winchester. Most of her concern, however, was generated by occupational hazard. Sudden stress on the human body could cause quite a few health issues. And with the lives the Winchesters lead stress and health issues were in plenty supply.  _ Did Father really think He was helping? _

Only time would tell.

The archangel found Sam in the Library. No real surprise there. Raphael was happy to note that the hunter had added a t-shirt his outfit. Though the shirt didn’t fit at all over his belly. A belly that Sam had one hand on, rubbing circles, while the other was on the mouse.

Raphael watched the hunter a moment before approaching.  Sam looked so very calm, anyone else, she thought, would be freaking out, and rightly so. Though, she supposed, both Sam and Dean had seen, done, and been through so very much that would have sent a weaker soul insane. She made a face at her own choice of words. Sadly, Sam  _ had _ gone crazy at one point. No thanks to Raphael or  _ any _ of her siblings.

“You gonna stand there all day?” Sam asked without looking over at the archangel in the doorway, or stopping what he was doing. There wasn’t any sting or irritation in his words, but an unspoken invitation to join him at the table; if Raphael wished to do so.

Raphael joined the hunter at the table, but didn’t sit down.

The archangel glanced at the computer screen before focusing on the hunter before her. Unsurprising, it wasn’t research for an upcoming hunt. The Healer very much approved of the information on the screen. Though there was no precedent for a male to be in such a condition such as Sam’s….

“Sam, I’d like to check you over, if you don’t mind.”

Sam stopped scrolling and looked up at the archangel. He had expected her, or one of the other angels, to come and ask at some point. He, himself, wouldn’t mind finding out the results. Sam had never dreamed of finding himself in such a condition...given how impossible it was without outside help. There was no way that someone without great cosmic powers could have pulled this off. By the look of surprise on all the faces in the kitchen earlier there was only one Being that had that much power, only one left and likely to be responsible. Sam didn’t think He would do something like this without doing it right, but it didn’t hurt to know for sure.

Sam scooted the chair back a little so could easily turn towards the Healer. “Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would.”

Raphael smiled just a bit as she raised two fingers to Sam’s forehead.

As Raphael sent her grace into Sam’s body the two in the Library gained an audience. Everyone else from the kitchen had finally decided to join them. They were just as eager to know as Sam was.

The moment mostly passed in silence.

While Raphael still had her fingers to Sam’s forehead the Bunker’s front door opened and shut with a heavy metal thud, followed by footsteps clanking down the stairs. No one bothered to look. There was only one occupant residing in the Bunker that hadn’t been in the kitchen when Sam had sat down to eat.

Jack made his way into the Library as Raphael withdrew her fingers. She was smiling warmly down at Sam. 

“Everything appears to be just fine,” Raphael told Sam.

Jack’s eyes went large and round as he finally got a good look at Sam.

The Nephilim gasped and said the thing no one else seemed to want to say. “Sam! You’re pregnant!”


	2. Woke Up This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins to talk about WHY Sam is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....this was done last night....right before I needed to go to bed.

Sam snorted in amusement. He gave the nephilim a small smile. “Yes, I’m pregnant, Jack.”

“How?” Jack asked in soft wonder.

“Don’t really know, but I do have my suspicions,” Sam replied.

Jack looked over to the other angels in the room.

Gabriel put his hands up palms out. “Hey, don’t look at us! It’s all the Old Man Himself!” That had Sam raising an eyebrow. Gabriel saw and nodded. “Asked Him myself.” The Messenger’s tone turned sour, “But all He’d say was that this,” he gestured to Sam’s large belly, “was a gift.”

Sam’s other brow joined the first. “A gift?” he echoed. 

Gabriel nodded once. “For all of us, He said.” Sam opened his mouth to ask something else. Anticipating the question Gabriel was already shaking his head. “Dad pretty much refused to say anything else on the matter.”

Finally Dean spoke up and asked the one thing that was bugging him the most since his brother walked into the kitchen that morning. “Why are you so freaking calm about this?”

Much to the surprise of everyone Sam simply shrugged. “I don’t know. I woke up this way this morning...and….” He shrugged again. “I know I should be freaking out, but I can’t seem to bring myself to.” Sam looked down at his exposed and round belly. He rubbed both hands over his belly. Sam’s voice was soft when he said, “Though why Chuck thought it was a good idea to make it the middle of gestation instead of the beginning.”

“Huh? Whatcha talkin’ about, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Well, as far as I can figure I’m at about five or six months into the pregnancy.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t bother sounding like he understood.

Gabriel eye-balled Sam’s belly. “Looks about an accurate guess.”

Raphael nodded in agreement. 

Michael and Lucifer were both giving their younger brother similar looks. It was Michael that said somewhat cooly, “You can tell just by looking at the size of his stomach.”

The youngest archangel caught the trap in the sentence. He refused to let himself look guilty. Gabriel looked over at his eldest brothers. “Luci, you don’t have any right to look at me like that.” Lucifer’s eyes slid over to Jack and back. He shrugged as if to say, maybe, maybe not. Gabriel snorted. “I wasn’t dumb enough to get a human pregnant if that’s what you’re implying.”

Dean, Castiel, and Jack watched the archangels with no idea what the conversation had turned to.

Sam, on the other hand, watched first in dawning realization, then in sympathetic sadness. When he’d heard the pagan gods refer to Gabriel as Loki the hunter had done quite a bit of research. Or tried to anyways. 

There was actually very little on Loki, in comparison to the others of the Norse pantheon. But what information Sam could dig up could be read as tragedy, at least where it related to the god’s offspring. Hel, his eldest, had been practically banished to rule the underworld. Fenrir, a great wolf, had been tricked into being bound by powerful chains just because the other Norse gods feared his strength, rapid growth, and what he  _ might _ do in the future.  Jörmungandr, also known as the World Serpent, had been also taken from Loki, but had been tossed away into the ocean. The cruelty hadn’t stopped there. Sleipnir, a eight-legged horse and born of Loki himself, was only ever referred in the lore as Odin’s steed. There was even less known about Loki’s youngest children, but it was no less awful in Sam’s eyes.

For Loki’s so called crimes against the other Norse gods they had forced one child to kill the other and used him to make powerful chains that could successfully bind the god of Chaos and Mischief to a boulder so they could place a snake above him so the poison from its fangs could drip down onto Loki.

Chuck was supposed to be omniscient, all knowing. Did that mean that Chuck knew about Gabriel’s stint as the pagan god Loki? Did he know about what had happened to Loki’s children? Was part of this so called gift supposed to make up for that?

Sam was staring down at his belly when he felt two hands rest gently on his knees.

Sam looked up to see golden honey eyes.

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, Sam?”

Sam kept silent at first. It wasn’t his place to reveal to his siblings the pain and heartache that Gabriel had gone through as Loki so very very long ago.

Something of those thoughts must have shown themselves in Sam’s eyes, because Gabriel nodded ever so slightly.

“What’s going on now?” Dean demanded. He was getting impatient with all the bit of conversation he couldn’t follow. And he certainly didn’t like how it focused now on Sam (or at all).

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Whether in restraint or comfort, or something else altogether, it was hard to tell.

The younger Winchester gripped Gabriel’s hands with a silent question in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Sam, if the thing on your mind is what I suspect...well...then I dealt with those emotions a very long time ago.” Gabriel’s words were so gentle and silent that it was hard to believe they were coming from him at all.

The archangel stood, moved around to stand behind Sam, and rested his hands on the man’s shoulders.

Sam straightened his shoulders.  _ If Gabriel was so okay with it…. _

“So get this…” Sam started. He didn’t give them details, Sam didn’t know them, but he did give the group the gist of Loki’s distant past, at least what was relevant to the situation at hand.

It wasn’t until Sam reached the part about Loki’s youngest’s death that Gabriel showed any sort of reaction. He closed his eyes, balled his fists down by his sides, and made damn sure that he didn’t show anymore outside reaction than that.  _ Guess I haven’t dealt with that particular loss as much as I thought I had…. _

That little bit of outward reaction was enough for his elder brothers and sister. None of the archangels were hardhearted or as bitter as they once were.

Michael spoke up after Sam finished his mini history lesson.

“That’s not all you have to say, Sam. Please, tell us the rest.” Michael’s tone was soft and gentle. The words were directed to Sam, but the tone was for his little brother, Gabriel.

Gabriel heard, but it was the touch of grace against his that had him opening his eyes and giving his eldest brother a weak smile.

Sam had to crane his head a bit to look up at Gabriel. He was sure he could sense that the archangel and former pagan god wasn’t as alright as he claimed to be.

Gabriel felt Sam’s attention turn towards himself. The archangel smiled down at the man. “I’ll be alright. But if you’ve got more to say, like any theories I can see churning in that noggin, then I’d spit them out if I were you. I think Deano is about to barf rainbows if it gets too much mor mushy around here.”

Sam knew deflection when he saw it. After all, he was a Winchester; it was practically bottle fed to him. But he let it go. Gabriel could deal with his emotions how he chose.

The younger Winchester turned back to the rest of the group.

“There really isn’t much more. Just…” Sam place a hand on his belly, something that had already become a frequent habit since waking just a few hours ago. “Just that I was wondering if if this is a gift from Chuck then could some part of the gift be to somehow make up for what happened to Gabriel’s - well, Loki’s really - children. Because the way I see it Loki never really got a chance to raise any of his children properly.”

Sam’s statement garnered a few different reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the Ship vote is tied for Sam/Michael and Sam/Gabriel. Like I said before. I'm not making the decision. What matters to me is that Sam is happy. But....if it stays tied....I'm just going to make it a Poly


	3. The Mouth Of A Gift Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Gang is starting to have mixed reactions about Chuck's gift. Except for Sam...he's still really calm about it all.

Most of the group kept what they thought to themselves.

Raphael and Michael still weren’t sure what to think at the moment. Though they knew their Father worked in mysterious ways (as the party line went).

Lucifer and Castiel were both confused. After all they had Jack.

Jack? Well...he was simply curious. The nephilim wouldn’t mind a turn at taking a look at Sam. Of course, if Sam didn’t mind. But when he peeked around at the others Jack quickly decided it would have to wait. 

That would be Dean’s fault.

Which really wasn’t a surprise. 

It had taken a bit for Dean to fully figure out how he wanted to react to...well...any of it. It really couldn’t be helped. Most days he was still telling himself that the archangels he first had to deal with were no longer enemies and  _ not  _ the same douches they had been. They were all almost different. Like completely different in most of their cases. Gabriel was still, more or less, the same prankster he had been, and he was only a little bit less of an ass. Though...the youngest archangel  _ did _ know some awesome pie recipes!

Even still…. It still took Dean  _ time _ to accept that Chuck had  _ dumped _ His fix-it project on the Winchesters to deal with. The older hunter had been pissed for days.

Now Chuck had gone and done  _ this to his little brother! _

“If Chuck wanted to make some sort of...of…amends why didn’t He just gust make Gabriel pregnant! For that matter if He wanted to gift His kids with kids then why not make  _ them _ pregnant! Why’d it have to be Sam!” By the end Dean was all but yelling.

“Dean,” Sam began. The younger Winchester wasn’t sure what he would have said to try to make the whole thing better. Not that it mattered when he was cut off.

“No, Sam. Take your Ghandi calm,” Dean waved a hand at his brother’s protruding belly, “and your Buddha belly and… and shove it all…” he made a push away gesture. “I don’t know...just not where I have to see it.” That being said Dean stomped off.

Castiel frowned after his friend. He wanted to make sure Dean was alright, but knew well enough that the older hunter needed some space.

Gabriel blew air out his nose, just a little amused. “That was actually the most ineloquent thing I’ve heard Dean say.” 

“You, yourself, aren’t as okay with this as you seem, Gabriel.” Michael walked over to the youngest archangel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The younger archangel sighed and moved into his older brother until Michael’s arm was around Gabriel’s shoulder instead. Michael took that as a sign and wrapped his grace around his brother.

The archangels had been back together about a month or so but they were still getting used to being together again after so very _ very _ long. Some moments could still be awkward between the archangels; let alone between them and Castiel and the Winchesters.

While Raphael and Lucifer also went over and wrapped their grace around Gabriel Sam, Castiel, and Jack were left feeling just a bit awkward and feeling like outsiders looking at a private moment.

Jack didn’t let the awkward feeling last for long. He was too used to not having any idea of what was going on or feeling like an outsider. Though thanks to Sam (and Dean) both happened less and less these days.

Thinking of Sam had Jack turning to the pregnant hunter.

Jack moved over to Sam, held out a hesitant hand, and asked, “May I?”

It didn’t take any thought for Sam to know what the nephilim was asking, and that he was simply curious. He nodded his ascent and turned so that Jack had better access.

Jack went down on his knees and placed both hands on the exposed belly.

Both Sam and Castiel were curious as to what Jack was looking for, or find. They already knew, from Raphael, that the baby (and Sam) were healthy. Both hunter and seraph were well aware that Jack had a way of looking at things differently. They also weren’t worried that the young nephilim would accidentally hurt Sam, or the baby, because since having so many archangels around there were no shortages of those that could teach and help Jack to control his powers.

...

 

Just behind the trio the archangels stood, still, but were no longer having a happy family moment.

Gabriel grumbled to his older siblings via angel radio, but made sure it stayed private just among them four.  _.:If it is as Sam says, that this is some sort of amends...then I wish He hadn’t.:. _ His grace ached with age old sorrow.

The other three archangels sent comfort to their brother. It helped, but wasn’t enough. Gabriel knew the only thing that could fix that part of him would be to have his children, all of them, by his side. Which, frankly, was quite unlikely.

_.:I don’t think even Father could bring back….: _ Gabriel trailed off not wanting to think on the topic.

Raphael cupped her little brother’s face with her hands.  _.:I wish I could take these old sorrows away.: _ .

Gabriel leaned into the touch before shaking his head.  _.:I wouldn’t want you to even if you could.:. _

Lucifer sighed. It was his fault that his little brother had felt the need to even leave Heaven in the first place. If it wasn’t for him maybe….

Suddenly, Lucifer felt a surge of wonder coming from Jack.  _.:I believe Jack has discovered something.:. _

The news let them all put thoughts of the past aside, for the moment, and let them focus on something that was supposed to be a time of happiness and wonder.  Even if it was beginning to look otherwise….

...

 

“Sam,” there was a look of wonder to match Jack’s tone. “She’s beautiful!”

Sam blinked. It didn’t even cross his mind that he might be far enough along enough to determine the baby’s gender. He had only started his research when Raphael had come to check on him.

“A girl?” Sam asked somewhat in disbelief and awe.

Jack grinned at Sam. “Yes.” He was about to say more but was cut off.

“Didya hear that, Raph? It’s gonna be a girl?”

“Gabriel,” she sounded mildly annoyed, “you do realize only my vessel is female?” Her younger brother rolled his eyes. 

“Not the point, sister-dearest.” Gabriel tone went wistful and just a touch sad, “Though it would be refreshing to have more than just testosterone walking around this place.”

Right around then there was a brief sound of wings and then Dean was yelling for Castiel to let him go.

Sam hadn’t even noticed that Castiel had left!

“Dammit, Cas! You know I don’t like when you do that,” Dean yelled when he saw they were back in the Library.

“Tough,” Castiel growled low. “You need to be here with your brother.”

Dean set his jaw stubbornly.

Anger seeped into Castiel’s eyes. He gestured to Sam’s belly. Disbelief and anger were thick in Castiel’s voice when he asked, “ _ This _ ? This is what will finally drive you completely from your brother? After  _ everything _ you both have been through? My Father making Sam pregnant, giving us all a gift, a gift that is equally your’s, Dean, that will drive you away from your brother when he will need you more than ever.”

Castiel saw that he was starting to get through to the older Winchester. So he drove the last nail into the coffin, as the human saying went.

“Father could have just as easily made you the one to bare and birth this child, Dean.”

Dean looked pale at the thought of that. “Oh, hell no,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Then it’s a good thing that Sam is the one to bear this burden than you, Dean.” Here was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Lucifer and Gabriel weren’t the only ones with that particular streak about them. Michael either just hid it really  _ really _ well or was much more mature about it, the jury was still out.

Dean grimaced and flicked the bird at the eldest archangel.

Sam decided right then was a good time to tell his brother, “the baby is a girl, Dean.”

His older brother had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to respond to that, but that gentle look of wonder on Sammy’s face...there was no way Dean wanted to ruin that. Not after already being such a dick about everything. Not that he had made his peace with the idea of his little brother being pregnant with some baby God decided they all needed. 

_ Because, really, a bunch of angels that once tried to break the world in ‘their image’ or some bullshit, and a couple of hunters that did their fair share of breaking it...even if they did fix it in the end. What the hell were they supposed to do with Jesus 2.0? _

Dean said the only thing he could while his brother was wearing what had to be the same expression Mary had when she heard that she was having God’s kid.

“That’s awesome, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack had more to announce but got interrupted by Uncle Gabe. Wonder what he wanted to say......
> 
> PS. The votes for the Slash Ship is tied for Sabriel + Michael and just Sabriel. Um...you Sabriel folks....you do realize that even with the poly it still has Sabriel in it....? But there is still a little time to figure what Ship is sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I have not a single iota of an idea of where this fic is going. If ANYONE has something they wanna see PLEASE comment and I'll see what I can do about incorporating it in.
> 
> Oh! One more thing! This will be No Slash unless you guys want Slash. But I'm NOT picking the Ship. I'm completely leaving that up to y'all!


End file.
